


Just a Taste

by ishouldbeashamed



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldbeashamed/pseuds/ishouldbeashamed
Summary: When the incompetent assassins he hired don't finish the job Dean decides to take out Rio himself. He gets in way over his head.





	Just a Taste

Dean sat in the bedroom wating. He had been waiting like this for over an hour and was starting to feel like a fool. His plan had seemed foolproof earlier. Then again he had been swimming in scotch earlier. When he logged on to Beth's iMessage to text Rio it was like a rush of adrenaline. He had it all mapped out in his head. Rio would come over expecting another one of his booty calls with Beth and instead Dean would kill him. He knew he didn't want to kill him slow. He had all the time in the world since Beth and the girls decided to stay in Canada for the whole weekend. No, it would just be Dean, Rio, and a case of revenge this weekend. That was then. Now his resolve was slipping. Suddenly the door bell rang. Finally. As he walked to the steps he was shocked to hear a key turn in a lock and a man begin to walk up the stairs. _Beth had given him a key? The man who shot him had a key to his house?_ Dean sat down on the bed and tried to compose himself. He still had the upper hand. He didn't have time to grab his gun but he was sure he could take Rio in a fight. Then the man who ruined his life, the man who shot him, the man who had turned his wife into some kind of crime junkie walked in and said the one thing to make him go undone.

"What's up Dean. You called?." Rio asked with that arrogant smirk on his face. Dean couldn't think of anything to say. All of the monologues he had practiced earlier suddenly flew out the window with the realization that Rio knew it was him who had texted and not Beth. Rio was carrying a gun. Dean's gun. The one he had left sitting on the hall table earlier when he thought he had the upper hand. Rio began to speak again.

"Your text said you wanted me right now. How did you put it? Wasn't it something like you wanted my thick latino cock in your pussy. I must admit you almost had me. That wife of yours is a real freak so you could've fooled me. Until I remembered Elizabeth is in Canada doing a job" In a instant his playfully mean personality changed into an icy cold demeanor. Before Dean could react or defend himself Rio grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the ground. "So what was the plan puta? You thought you would get me over here and then shoot me? Torture me?" The sudden change in Rio's tone scared Deans tongue loose.

"I'm sorry please. I'm sorry. I just wanted it to end. Please don't kill me" At that Rio laughed again before slapping Dean square across the face.

"I'm not going to kill you baby. I'm going to train you. You said you wanted me to fill your pussy and I'm going to do just that.


End file.
